The Young Danes & Gilmore
by ggfuatuiwwgiac
Summary: The Gilmore’s rent the Twickum house in Stars Hollow during the summer when Lorelai is 15, because they are remodeling their house. Lorelai Gilmore meets Luke Danes, and they form a friendship that will last a lifetime. After being in Stars Hollow for one
1. Luke and Lei

Intro- The Gilmore's rent the Twickum house in Stars Hollow during the summer when Lorelai is 15, because they are remodeling their house. Lorelai meets Luke Danes, the town seems to have a magical effect on her parents. After being in Stars Hollow for one week, Lorelai's parents have really warmed up to the town and have really become different people.

Lorelai scoped the room covered in balloons and "Stars Hollow Annual Dance Marathon." signs. Looking for anyone even close to her age she spotted a tall some what unhappy looking guy at a coffee stand. She walked up to him and casually asked "Is the coffee here any good?"

He simply stated, "I don't drink coffee."

"Oh, well who made it?"

"I did."

"You make coffee but don't drink it?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well I'll take a cup, and see if you really have a gift or should stick to hot chocolate."

"Sorry it's for the dancers only."

"Oh come on! I have to sit here for the next couple hours until my parents finally give up and you won't give me any coffee?"

"Yep."

"Okay well my mom won't drink any anyways so just give me her cup."

"You're not dancing."

"Why are you here anyway, this doesn't really seem like your thing."

"You came to that assumption from the past 2 minutes you've known me? For all you know I could spend all my free time in a Tutu I just didn't have a partner so I was forced to waste the next 24 hours of my life serving coffee to people who actually managed to get a dance partner."

"Okay, so why are you really here?"

"Service hours look good on a collage resume."

"You know what else looks good on a collage resume? Charity. And giving coffee to someone who is stuck watching her parents dance for the next 24 hours is a very worthy cause."

Luke finally gave in pouring her a cup of coffee "Fine but only because it would really piss Taylor off."

"Oh, I want to meet this man who gets pissed off oh so easily."

"He's the fool standing on the stage in the cable knit sweater at the loud speaker."

"Cable knit sweaters and loud speakers make a very bad combo."

"Oh, you're telling me."

Just then, Taylor yelled, "5 minute break and if you're not back on the dance floor then you're disqualified." as Emily Gilmore came over to her daughter.

"Well, I see your making some new friends. Would you care to introduce me?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Mom this is… what's your name?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke Danes Ma'am." He said shaking her hand.

"Okay well, Luke Danes I'll take a cup of coffee." Emily said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Here you are Ma'am." Luke said handing her a steaming cup of coffee and she took it and walked over to an empty chair.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be having any coffee?" Luke asked her questionably.

"I lied."

"What a trusting friendship we have so far." Luke said with an air of sarcasm.

"Well I'm just a naturally trustworthy person."

"So which ones belong to you?"

"Those two." Lorelai said pointing two a happily dancing couple.

"Oh, they seem nice."

"Seem that's only there outer most appearance inside they're Storm Troupers."

"I didn't picture you as a Star Wars fan."

"Every little girl dreams of being Princess Lei except you have a little more going for you when you dreamed of being Luke Skywalker."

"Actually I had this weird fascination with being Yoda, I would go around quoting him you know my mom would say 'Just try the peas they're good for you' and I'd say 'Do or do not… there is no try' or my Mom would say 'Go to bed' and I'd reply 'Soon will I rest, yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have. Twilight is upon me, soon night must fall."

"Such a cute little kid."

"Size matters not! Judge me by my size, do you?" Luke joked.


	2. Risky Business

**A/N- Okay... so, wow!** **I got a lot of feedback on this!** **Thanks so much, it really makes me want to write more.** **Unfortunately I will be going on a trip for 2 weeks as of this Thursday, but if I can I'll update while I'm gone.**

Lorelai walked through the streets of Stars Hollow and stopped at William's Hardware. Wasn't that where Luke said he worked? She decided to step inside, letting the bell over the door ring. Luke looked up from behind the counter. "Hey." he said with a warm smile.

"Hey!" she said back.

"So, are you looking for a flathead or Philips?" He asked jokingly.

"Actually, I'm looking for a certain man in a backwards baseball cap."

"Oh, my father's upstairs."

"Your dad wears a backwards baseball cap too?"

"Yep. We were thinking about changing our name to William's Hardware: Home of the Backwards Baseball Cap since 1976."

"I can just see it now. All the confused shoppers looking for baseball hats and chain saws."

"So what's up?"

"Well, my parents are both going out of town for the week end and since I know practically no one in Stars Hollow, I can't have a party. So I was wondering if you wanted to come over and blast Metallica or watch Pretty in Pink 7 times in a row?"

"Neither are exactly my key choice of entertainment, but I'll tell you what. We can hit Stars Hollow Video when my shift is over and come up with a compromise."

"Just no Star Trek marathons."

Luke gave her a questioning look.

"I was talking to Mrs. Patty about you. She seems to be very happy you have finally stopped wearing that Captain Kirk shirt every day of your life."

"It was a phase."

"Right." Lorelai said leaving the hardware store.

That night, Lorelai met up with Luke in Stars Hollow Video. "So, I was thinking Risky Business, Chinatown, The Last Picture Show, or The French Connection. Oh and The Graduate. Ooh! Your name's Luke! We can watch Cool Hand Luke too!"

"Got enough movies, because maybe we should throw in 2001: A Space Odyssey also."

"I'm sorry I can't do that Dave."

"Right I should have seen that one coming so if we narrow it down to 3…?"

"My vote's on Risky Business, The French Connection, and Chinatown."

"You've got my vote too."

They walked to Doose's after the video store, and after much arguing managed to find a medium between healthy and unhealthy food. They spent the night eating, drinking, and eventually Luke fell asleep on the couch and Lorelai slept in her room. Luke woke up around 7. Realizing where he was, he quickly got up cleaned the place up a little and went to the hardware store where he was supposed to be working 15 minutes ago.

"Where were you last night? You were supposed to open this morning." his father asked as he quietly walked into the already open hard wear store at 8.

"Oh, sorry Dad. I was watching some movies with a friend and fell asleep." he said groggily.

"When you say your gonna, open you have to open. I need you to be more responsible than this. It's bad enough having Liz running wild all the time."

"I know, you can count on me."

"Whose house were you at anyway?"

"You don't know her."

"Her? I don't know her? Luke, you have a girlfriend I thought you knew how to treat a lady you can't go around sleeping with other women!"

"I didn't sleep with her! We're just friends like I said I fell asleep watching a movie!" Luke half shouted half whispered just as Sara walked into the room.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She said.

"No, not at all, Coffee?" He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks." she said as Luke poured her some from behind the register.

"Okay, well I've got to drive out to Hartford. Luke can you manage?" William said, grabbing his keys.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Pay attention to the customers not just your girlfriend." he said and left.

Sara looked up at him in that couple way and said, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning." he said back kissing her a little longer than the last time.

"So what was that all about?"

"What?" 

"What do you mean what? That little fight I walked in on."

"Oh, I stayed out late last night with some friends and forgot to open the store."

"Oh. Who were you with?"

"Just some of the guys."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go over to Weston's. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay bye." she said giving him a short kiss.

That night, Luke went up to Lorelai's house and rang the doorbell a little nervously. "Why, hello Lucas right?" Richard said with a warm smile opening the door "Come in, come in."

"Thanks Mr. Gilmore."

"We were just about to have dinner. I'll have the maid set another place for you."

"Oh no I don't mean to intrude I just…"

"Nonsense you must have dinner with us. It will give us a chance to get to know each other more." Richard cut in. "Lorelai!"

Lorelai walked in the room and saw Luke as a surprised look crossed her face. "Lorelai, I just invited your nice young friend here to have dinner with us."

"Oh!" Lorelai said in surprise.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to talk to the maid about setting another place for Lucas." Richard said leaving the two awkward teens in the foyer.

"Hey." Lorelai said taking her hands out of her pockets.

"Hey, I just came by to pick up my jacket."

"Oh here." Lorelai said picking it up of the table and handing it to him "Listen, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. My parents usually aren't like this... I mean we've had the same maid for a week."

"No it's fine, I'd love to stay.


	3. The First Friday Night Diner

"So Lucas. Tell me about your schooling." Richard said while passing Emily some pot roast

"Oh, well, I'm going to be a senior next year then I plan to go to Collage in state. I'm not quite sure where I can get a scholarship to, but that's important in my case. I'd love to go to Yale because it's so close and they've offered me a sports scholarship, but I really don't plan on doing sports in collage. But if I have to I would." Luke answered.

"Oh, Yale excellent, I used to go to Yale. You know if you need some help getting in I can help you through the screening process."

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Gilmore"

"Oh, please call me Richard."

"Thanks, Richard." Luke said with a smile. "And Emily this is an excellent flower arrangement."

"Now young man, who said you could go and call me Emily. It's Mrs. Gilmore." Emily said in a stern disapproving tone.

"Mom, he was just..." Lorelai managed to get off before being cut off by Luke.

"I'm very sorry Ma'am." Luke said in a polite tone.

"Oh my goodness, I was simply joking! Feel free to call me Emily and enough with the Ma'am stuff your making me feel old."

"So, Lorelai can you help me with something in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure mom." Lorelai said walking into the kitchen knowing they would just be talking.

"What's up?" Lorelai asked.

"Should we bring up your coming out party?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, if you want him to escort you, then he should have some notice."

"Mom, Christopher's going to escort me."

"Oh. So you and Christopher are still together."

"Yes, Chris and I are still together."

Meanwhile in the dinning room-

"So, tell me what are your intentions with my daughter?" Richard asked politely.

"What? Oh, nothing. I mean we're just friends." Luke replied awkwardly, folding his napkin. "I have a girlfriend." he added, doubling the awkwardness

"Oh, Alright. And what are your intentions with her?"

"What?"

"I'm just joking, calm down." Richard said with a chuckle as Lorelai and Emily came back into the room and sat down.

"So Lucas, if you wanted I could take you on a tour of Yale. I've been meaning to take Lorelai and I think if you went along. She'd be a lot less bored."

"That'd be great, thank you." Luke said.

"Yeah, thanks Dad." Lorelai added.

When dinner ended, Lorelai walked Luke into the foyer.

"So, sorry about all that." She said.

"Oh, it's nothing. I actually think it'll be good to know someone on the inside."

"Oh no. It actually just leads to collecting a bunch of bull dog paraphernalia and having multiple touch the toe tours."

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Sometimes it's better not to."

"Especially when you're dealing with a Gilmore."

"That's my motto!" Lorelai said opening the door for Luke. "You know that was actually really nice."

"Yeah, it was." Luke said then added awkwardly for the second time that night, "We're just friends right? I mean your not expecting anything from this. I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, no pressure! I've got a boyfriend, but he's in D.C. for the month and has left me all alone in this very odd town."

"Oh, trust me, it gets weirder."

"Oh, I trust you." Lorelai said as Luke walked out the door. Their eyes meet for a second before Luke blushed and closed the door behind him.


	4. Scarface Sarah

Lorelai runs into William's Hardware store and up to Luke, who is sitting next to Sara at the front desk. Not even seeing Sara she says, "I need Coffee. You see my mom hired this maid and my mom actually likes her, but she makes crappy coffee and then I remembered that you make like the best coffee in the world so I came here."

"Does this look like a Starbucks?"

"Actually with a fresh coat of paint, a couple logos here, and there some pictures in artistic frames, you've got your self a fake homey feeling franchise."

"Well, there's no paint and no logos."

"If I painted the place and put some logos up would I get coffee?"

"Oh! I love painting I'll help!" Sara added.

"See people are lining up at the doors already." Lorelai said then looking at Sara. "Wait, what? She has coffee."

"She's my girlfriend!" Luke said in defense.

"So? Only people who make out with you under the bleachers after you've scored a winning touchdown get coffee?"

"Pretty much."

"Well Luke, I don't really know you that well, but,"

"Don't finish that sentence and I'll get you some coffee."

"Oh, okay!" Lorelai said smiling and sat down next to Sara. "Hi, I'm Lorelai, Luke's other lover."

"She's not my other lover!" Luke shouted from the back room.

"I'm Sara."

"So spill it, does he kiss as well as he makes coffee?" Lorelai said in a very girly voice.

"Don't answer that question!" Luke yelled from the back.

"Actually, besides from coming here to get coffee I was just about to go to a movie you to want to give a girl some company?" Lorelai asked.

"It depends if you have crappy tastes in movies or not." Sara said.

"Well I was gonna go check out Scarface. I heard it got pretty good reviews."

"Sure, Immigrants, Drug Dealers, what's not to love?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Lorelai added as Luke handed her some coffee.

"What's this about drug dealers?" Luke asked a little confused.

"We are going to see Scarface and just might let you tag along." Sara said jokingly.

"How about it's my treat?" Luke asked.

"Oh, even better." Sara said with glee.

"But first, a trip to Doose's. We can't see a movie without plenty of food to sneak in." Lorelai said getting out of her chair.

Lorelai watched as Sara grabbed Luke's hand every time anything remotely scary happened. "Luke and Sara the names don't even sound good together. What do I care anyways I have Christopher I don't want Luke were just friends." She thought to herself as Luke shifted in his seat so his muscles flexed through his shirt and she found herself staring. Concentrating on the movie and not the love birds next to her she found the next hour passed quickly.

"That was a pretty good movie." Luke said outside the theater.

"Yeah. Too bad it's our last for a while."

"Oh yeah, why?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm moving next week, to Illinois."

"Oh, that sucks. Or is it a good move?"

"It pretty much sucks." Luke said.

"So you guys doing the whole long distance thing?"

"Why you planning on stealing my man from me?"

"Nope he's all yours."

"Thanks." Luke added sarcastically.

"Yeah, we decided to just be friends and keep in touch but we're going to end it when I move. We didn't exactly plan on being together forever anyways so it'll be okay."

"Oh God I wish I could have a relationship like yours with Chris. It's different you know. We're either together, together or not. But I love him anyway."

"Luke's pretty cool like that."

"Yeah I guess he is."

"Did you guys forget I'm right here?" Luke asked.

"Actually, you're pretty quiet back there." Lorelai said .

"Well, I'm glad I'm that forgettable." Luke joked.


	5. And You Smile

Lorelai walked into the Hardware store for her morning coffee fix.

"Java Junkie!" Luke yelled at her from the back room.

"Hey, what if I was a customer." Lorelai said defending herself.

"Then I would pretend I stubbed my toe and always yell Java Junkie."

"Oh, works for me."

"Here you go." Luke said giving her the coffee.

"Ah, much better than Madeline's."

"Wait, who's Madeline."

"Our new maid."

"Your mom finally fired Melinda."

"Yep. But Melinda was finally starting to make semi-decent coffee."

"How would you know you've had your coffee here for the last 2 weeks? You've been cheating on my coffee!You Double dipper!"

Lorelai smiled just a little and took a long sip of her coffee before saying, "Yes, but your coffee's the one I really love. Melinda's was just a fling, nothing serious."

"No, I'm not gonna stand for this. You've been telling me you only drink my coffee. It's not good for you to have this much caffeine pumping through your system. No more coffee unless you quit drinking Melinda's."

"Madeline's."

"Whatever." Luke said giving up as a customer walked into the store.

Luke walked back up to the counter and looked at Lorelai with a smile creeping onto his face. Lorelai was taking a long sip of her coffee and looked back up at Luke smiling. There eyes meet as a the customer walked up to Luke and asked "Where would I find a 1½ inch washer?".

Luke finally tore his gaze of Lorelai and replied with a "Oh, ah, sorry. Um, What did you say again?".

"A 1½ inch washer?" the customer said annoyed.

Luke showed him to the right isle and checked him out before returning his attition to the young gilmore. "So, I'm going camping this weekend and I know you're probably not really a camping person, but I don't want to leave you here all alone."

"Oh poor little ol' me what will I do without a man around the house. I'll have to resort to canned food and cats for company."

"How Eleanor Rigby of you."

"So, was it me or was that your way of asking me to come along?"

"If you want to. I mean there will be bugs and dirt."

"Oh my, oh my, whatever shall I do?"

"I see I caught you in one of your Rosie the Riveter phases."

"But the doctor said it'll pass ever so quickly."

"Is that a yes, or a no?"

"Let me clear it with my parents but it's a yes from me."

"And Chris wouldn't have a problem with this?"

"We're just friends."

"Yeah, but I know that I would probably not be the biggest fan of my girlfriend going camping alone with another guy."

"I'll handle Chris."

"You are gonna tell him right?"

"We're just friends! I don't tell him every time I sleepover at a female friends house why should you be any different?"

"Okay, I'll let you deal with Chris."

"Good. Now are you coming with me to go shopping for said trip or not?" Lorelai asked, and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

"Dad, I'm leaving!" He yelled. "You know we are camping so you really don't need to buy anything new. And as for camping supplies you can share with me."

"Oh. But what about those cute boots I saw the other day?"

"There's no talking you out of this is there?"

"You have learnt well young grasshopper."

"So what does this whole going camping thing mean? What do we do?" Lorelai asked a few seconds later.

"Oh, I'm renting a cabin and well probably order room service for the weekend so we don't have to miss the start of anything on HBO."

"You know Luke, I might look stupid but-"

"I know, I'm joking. Um, let's see. We'll drive out to the lake which really is just a 2 minute drive, but we'll park there then head deeper into the forest. There we will pitch a tent and camp."

"Yes, but what does camping consist of?"

"Hanging out, and roasting marshmallows, which I don't normally do but you'll probably want to."

"Oh! I can bring my walkman and we can party to Bannarama and The Bangles!"

"No!"

"What?"

"No walkmans."

"Oh your no fun!"

"Why yes because that's what I do best" Luke replied with a smirk.

A/N- Okay, so I'm dying here! Review please I'm begging you! Also am I updating to fast? I only have like two days left internet! By the way thanks to all the people who have let me use there wifi connection throughout the week! OH wait they don't know I'm using it! Okay here's a public service announcement put a password on your wifi connection because people can even go as far as getting all your personal information and bank accounts and stuff. So, enough of me rambling review please! (also do you prefer one long story or a two part story?)


	6. Are We There Yet?

Lorelai gently tossed her bag in the back of Luke's truck. "You know, I really can't believe my parents let me do this. It's probably the whole Happy Gilmore thing." she said as she climbed into the truck.

"I know your Dad likes to golf, but really he's not that funny." Luke said, mocking her.

"It's the whole irresponsible parents thing. It's weird... it's like in Stars Hollow the whole worlds perfect and nothing bad could ever happen. They're just letting me go off into the forest with you for all they know your gonna rape me then hang me from a tree with my own shoe laces."

"You think I'm gonna rape you?"

"No, but I'd never let my kid go to the forest alone with some guy I hardly knew."

"Wow, an experienced parent already."

"My parents always show me what not to do… by doing it themselves."

"They are a little weird but your parents aren't the center of all evil like you make them out to be."

"You've never met the real Gilmores."

"I've met you."

"And aren't you glad for that." Lorelai said poking him in the chest when she said you.

Awkwardly, Luke stopped the car and said, "We're here."

"Oh come on!" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Why'd you drive so fast? I didn't even get a chance to say 'Are we there yet?'"

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, would be why I drove so fast."

Lorelai smiled, helping Luke pull the tent out of the truck.

"We have to get this thing up fast. It looks like it'll rain soon." Luke said staring at the sky.

"You didn't check the weather reports?" Lorelai laughed.

"Weathermen just exist to make people feel like they have some control over nature."

"Yes, and global warming was just made up so we could all pity the polar bear"

"What do global warming and the weatherman have in common?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe weather?"

"Okay, let's just get this tent up."

"Hold on." Lorelai said as she grabbed a boom box out of her bag.

"No!"

"Yes."

Lorelai flipped the switch and first notes of a new song come on.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
_

A single drop of rain feel on her check as she looked over at Luke. "Well, Let's hurry up!" she said grinning as time seamed to slow down until they were barely moving.

_  
We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world  


Lorelai twirled in the now sprinkling rain as Luke pulled out the tent.

_  
I don't quite know  
How to say, how I feel  
Those three words  
'l say too much  
But not enough  
_

Luke walked up to the girl dancing and in rain and she stopped. She looked up at him and with a smile he held out his hand. Lorelai grabbed it and they started to dance…

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world_

The sound of the rain completed the music and they let every word was over them as they got lost in each others eyes.__

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars

Around our heads  


Luke looked down moving closer to her body as Lorelai just sunk into his arms.

_  
I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world  
_

They danced without a care in the world without a thought in their mind…

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

Luke leaned down and his lips graced hers before giving into the building passion between them.

_  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

I don't know where  
Confused about how is well  
Just know that these things will never  
Change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world_**…**_

**A/n- Okay so I wrote this chapter a few times and I'm not a big fan of any versions but this one won so please I'm begging you tell my what you think! Also, I orginally had 80's songs instead of Chasing cars but I liked the who forget about the rest of the world thing. **


	7. Lovers Unite

Lorelai woke up the next morning next to Luke laying in the front seat of his truck. Then it all came back to her last night, dancing, kissing, giving up on the tent and just sleeping in the front of his truck. She sat up straight letting the opened sleeping bag fall of her happy to find herself fully clothed.

"Good morning." Luke said with a smile, happily reminiscing about the night before.

"Luke…" Lorelai said her voice wavering.

"What's up?" Luke said in a concerned voice, sitting straight up now.

"I wasn't really thinking straight last night." Lorelai said taking a deep breath "I mean I… have a boyfriend."

Luke smiled more to himself than her. A disappointed, I-should-have-thought-of-this ahead-of-the-time smile. "It never happened."

Lorelai thought to herself, 'Oh, it happened. Trust me it happened. I just can't let it happen again.' But she said, "Thanks." instead.

Luke turned around and looked outside the window "It finally stopped raining. You want to stay the rest of the weekend or head home?"

"Let's stay."

"Okay, well let's get the tent set up first then do you want to go fishing?"

"For fish?"

"Yes, for fish."

"Well, I'll give it a shot."

They both got out of the truck and walked over to the half set up tent laying soaked in water on the ground.

"Well folks we've got ourselves a brand new swimming pool."

"Let's just lay it out to dry and we'll come back to it later." Luke said, picking it up and laying it spread out across the ground.

"So, all we need now is the fishy box thingies?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, the tackle boxes." Luke said, grabbing them out of his truck.

They walked over to the lake, and Luke handed her a fishing pole.

"What do I do with this?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay, first take some bait." Luke said.

"Where's the bait?" Lorelai asked.

Luke held up a can of worms.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to kill a fish."

"Put a cork on it."

"How mean!"

"On the hook."

"Oh, okay." Lorelai smiled, grabbing a piece of cork. "Now what do I do?"

"Here," Luke said, stepping behind her putting his hand on the fishing rod. "Hold it like this."

"K."

"Then pull it back and hold this." Luke said moving her hands to the correct spots.

"Then release the line as you throw it forwards." Luke said, letting go.

"Like this?" Lorelai asked, throwing her line into the water.

"Great."

"Okay, now what?"

"You wait for some fish to bite."

"But they won't because I have cork on my hook."

"Exactly."

"Okay." Lorelai said, smiling and holding her pole.

After fishing and a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, they set up the tent.

Lorelai helped Luke spread out the tent occasionally looking up at him.

Luke pounded the stakes into the ground with complete concentration, giving Lorelai a chance to stare at his muscles.

They finally got the tent up without speaking a word and stood there side by side looking at it.

Luke turned to her…

She turned to him and their eyes meet for one unbearable second before Luke decided to break the silence.

"S'mores?" Luke asked.

"Oh! I've never had real S'mores!"

"You were a very deprived child."

"Yes, I was."

The rest of the night went by smoothly, they played card games ate S'mores and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Lorelai realized they were both supposed to sleep in the smallest tent known to man.

"It's pretty late, you want to turn in?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sure." she said "I'm just gonna go change."

"Oh, okay. You stay here. You've got more stuff than me. I'll go change over there." Luke said, pointing to the forest.

"K." Lorelai said as she gave a polite, what-the-hell-am-I-doing-here smile.

She changed and added some of her new perfume. Secretly finding herself doing all these extra little things for Luke. She had a boyfriend! What was she doing here, in the middle of the woods, with Luke of all people?! She had to admit he was… attractive… in a completely different way from Christopher.

"Can I come back?" Luke called, interrupting her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah." she shouted back.

They both climbed into the tiny tent and settled down rather close to each other, for that's all the room they had.

"This tent used to be bigger I swear." Luke said in amazement.

"Well the bag said two person tent."

"Two oompa loompas."

"Yes, because they're so common around these parts."

After awhile, Lorelai and Luke said good night each still wide awake listening to each other breathe.

Luke was smelling the perfume she had freshly applied, and Lorelai smelling his natural scent mixed with pine trees which formed an irresistible combination.

He got out of his sleeping bag because it was too hot in the middle of the summer for his heavy winter sleeping bag. His bare leg was touching Lorelai's now, and he instantly pulled his back.

Lorelai's heartbeat faster with every accidental touch and every sound he made. Finally, she feel asleep to the sound of him breathing.

The next morning they got up, packed and were on the road before 10. They got back to the Gilmore's House around 11 and were surprised to see a large group in her front yard.

"What's going on?" Luke asked

"It looks like a croquet game between my parents, Babbett, Moray, Taylor, Mrs. Patty, and some other guy?"

"Oh that's Kirk"

"He's are age"

"Yeah… that's Kirk"

"Okay" Lorelai said getting out of the truck glad the awkward mood was finally broken.

She put all her stuff in the house and Luke left as Lorelai went to go see what the croquet game was all about.

"Oh, sugar who's the hunk in the Porsche?" Babbett asked as Lorelai walked up to her

"That's Lorelai's boyfriend Christopher" Emily said almost bragging

"Oh honey, aren't you going out with that Lucas boy?" Mrs. Patty Chimed in

"Apparently there just friends" Emily replied

Lorelai gave up and walked and ran over to the Porsche as Chris got out.

"Chris" she screamed as she hugged him "What are you doing back? I thought you still had another week?"

"Well you know that game where you're supposed to fall and trust everyone to catch you? Well, no one caught him"

"Oh my gosh"

"He'll be okay he just needs some minor surgery" Chris said putting his arm around her shoulder walking her inside the house "So how many more days until you can go home?"

"2"

"Only two!" Chris said sarcastically "Where has the summer gone!"

"It's on vacation it was tired of skiing and wanted to do some surfing this year"

"That very possibly makes no sense at all"

"Well, I couldn't think of a witty come back and since you've been gone so long I didn't want to let you down" Lorelai smiled looking up at him then kissing him. "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

A/N- Okay, So I just want to thank my Beta Moe and beg you guys to review! I feel like none of you guys are reading so if you're reading and don't review just say something like "I hate Chris" but not "I hate Luke" because we all love Luke. Whoa I just realized Every Body Loves Chris is a horrible name for a show! Review! I'm Begging You! (Hey that rhymed! I think?)


	8. Had I Known How to Save a Life

A/N- Let me start off by saying the show is called Everybody Hates Chris (thanks gIrL fRoM tHe HoLlOw) which is a much better name for a show.

Six months later…

Lorelai and Chris are on the couch making out when a car pulls into the driveway.

"Is that your parents?" Chris asks getting up and buttoning his shirt.

"They're not supposed to be home until tomorrow night."

"Well, they're home what route should I take?"

"Go to my room, turn the radio on then climb out onto the tree. Wait until you hear the door shut. The Kane's are on vacation so you can just cut through their backyard onto Drake St. from there you should know your way home. Oh and their backyard has some poison ivy so be careful when your going from our yard to theirs."

"Got it." Chris said running upstairs as the door bell rang.

Lorelai walked over to the door as she heard 'Manic Monday' faintly from her room above.

Lorelai opened the door to find a slightly disheveled Luke standing there "Luke?"

"My Dad died?" He asked as she opened the door wider.

They didn't say a thing, but walked into her living room. "Scotch, Gin, Booze in general?" Lorelai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Luke said as she brought over a bottle and two glasses. "Thanks." He said, taking one.

They sat there in silence for a while before Luke said "His funeral's on Monday."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks."

They sat there for a while again before Luke finally said something "Thanks. For letting me come over like this. I really didn't have anyone else I could…"

"You're welcome." Lorelai said, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Lorelai, what do I do?"

"Take care of Liz."

"Liz got pregnant and moved to New York. She's only coming home for his funeral."

"Oh."

"He left me the Store, and we're supposed to share the house. Liz just wants her check in the mail."

"We'll you can sell the Store and-"

"I'm not selling the store."

"Are you going to run the store?"

"I don't love hardware like my Dad does… did."

Lorelai poured herself another glass and put the half empty bottle back on the table.

"He was my hero" Luke said groggily.

……………………………………………………………………..

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

She slipped on her dress as he tightened his tie.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right_   
_Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came _

Memories flooded him all at once.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

He walked to the cemetery past the graves of others and up to the freshly dug hole meant for his father.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along   
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you _

She walked up to him and intertwined her fingers with his.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

He looked up at her gave a half hearted smile as a trumpet sounded in the distance.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came _

They watched hand in hand as the Stars Hollow Minuet Men marched up the hill.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

A/N- Yeah it's short. The song was 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray. Originally I didn't have the song in but I was writing this chapter and the song was playing on my ipod and it worked a little too perfectly. So, the next chapter can either be still in this story or be part two because it is really a different plot line all together but it makes more sense with this background info. So, let me know what you think I'm leaning more towards not having a part two.


	9. She Looks Like You

Lorelai walked up to the door that had a closed sign hanging next to covered windows. She could see the light shinning through and she hoped the door was unlocked. Nervously she pushed open the door as the familiar bell rang overhead. Luke Danes the man she had not seen since her second month when she had no idea she was pregnant. He looked up to see Lorelai standing there giving him a hopeful smile holding a baby girl in her arms.

"Uh, Hi" he said as images of his fathers funeral washed over him

"Hey" she said moving closer to the dumbstruck guy standing in front of her.

"So…" He said awkwardly

"This is Rory, my daughter" Lorelai said and Luke looked at her and opened his mouth a few times before Lorelai answered his question "Chris"

"Wow"

"I know"

"You want some coffee?" He asked turning around towards the pot

"Thanks"

Luke handed her the cup and waited for her to explain

"I didn't want Rory to be raised in Hartford with my parents. I wanted her to have a different life, a better life. So, I thought of where I've been the happiest. Disneyland didn't quite make the cut probably because I've never been there but Stars Hollow did. That month I was here" she paused "With you. That's how I want my daughter to be raised"

"Where's Chris?"

"Chris is in Hartford"

"You guys aren't…"

"No"

"Okay"

"So, Luke?" Lorelai asked setting down her coffee cup

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. I mean not forever but just until I get things settled with" 

"Yes" He said cutting her off

"Thanks"

"Stay as long as you need" he paused "As long as you want"

She looked straight into his eyes and could tell he meant it "It means a lot"

"Anytime" he said and smiled

"So, what's going on with the store?"

"I'm turning it into a diner"

"Oh really! So now your fantastic coffee is not just exclusive to me?"

"Now, the whole world gets to enjoy it's tasty goodness"

Lorelai and Luke walked home from there Luke carrying Rory and Lorelai watching him. He knew how to hold her, he was good with her. She watched as Rory fell asleep in his arms and he just smiled at her. They got to the front door and Luke looked up and handed Rory to Lorelai as he opened the door.

"So, I don't exactly have a crib for her" he whispered so he didn't wake her up

"She can sleep with me tonight"

"Okay, why don't you take my Dad's room it's bigger than Liz's and I'll change the sheets"

"Oh, no you can have that room I'll take a smaller one"

"I, um can't take it so it may as well be used"

"Right, she said walking into the room that was surprisingly feminine"

"My Dad never changed anything since my mom died"

Lorelai picked up a picture "She was beautiful"

"Yeah, I wish you would have gotten to meet her"

"I do too"

Lorelai smiled at Luke as she made a small crib of blankets on the bed and set Rory in them. Luke came over and they both watched her sleep.

"She looks like you" he said barely above a whisper

Lorelai looked over at him to find he was looking at her. Their eyes connected and neither of them could look away. Luke smiled and motioned for her to follow him out of the room.

A/N- Okay, I know it's been forever but school just started and I've been really busy. So, here's the chapter it's super short but I didn't want to prolong it just for length.


	10. The Inn and the Insurance Agent

Lorelai woke up the next day to find Rory crawling over her. Lorelai picked her up knowing she was happy to not be in a crib and got out of bed. She set Rory back down and pulled her suitcase up next to her. She found an outfit for herself and for Rory. She got dressed and dressed Rory and found Luke making them breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good morning" he said happily giving them a friendly grin

"Oh, pancakes with chocolate chips! And bacon and eggs!"

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a lot"

"Wait this is a lot?" Lorelai asked jokingly

"Yes, and I only made a few with chocolate chips do you want more?"

"Yes, please!" Lorelai said pulling a bottle of milk out of the fridge

"So, I didn't hear any crying at all"

"Rory's not really a crier"

"You must be ecstatic"

"Yeah, she's the best kid I could ever hope for and she's only 6 weeks old"

"Here you go" Luke said setting a plate of food down in front of her.

"Thanks" Lorelai said placing Rory in her carrier

Luke sat down next to her and started eating

"Oh my god! This is really good" Lorelai said excitedly

"You think?"

"Defiantly good!"

"Thanks"

"So, I was thinking about looking for a job today"

"Okay, the only place I can think of that might be looking in the Inn"

"I'll check there then"

"I'll be at the store all day so drop by if you need anything"

"Yeah, I can help out at the diner with whatever you need me to do. I've got to pay you back for letting me stay here somehow"

"Lorelai you don't need to pay me back"

"I have to do this by myself"

"You're a 16 year old you have to accept some help"

"You're a 17 year old, who has accepted no help"

"What do you call inheriting a fully paid for house and store front?"

"Let me help out at the diner"

"You're not in debt to me"

"I know" Lorelai said stuffing a piece of pancake into her mouth signaling the end of this conversation.

Lorelai walked to the Inn with Rory in her arms. She reached the front door and opened it to see a couple checking out with some French man. A women reorganizing the magazines on the coffee table and a young man sitting in an armchair in the corner.

Lorelai walked over to the women at the coffee table.

She looked up "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a job"

"Okay, do you have a job in mind?"

"Something where I can keep my daughter with me"

"We have a maid position open if you want it"

"That sounds great"

"Follow me into my office"

The walked over to the mysteriously unlabeled door and Lorelai sat across from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Lorelai"

"Hi Lorelai I'm Mia"

"This is Rory"

"How old is she?"

"6 weeks"

"That's a good age" Mia said handing her the job application

Lorelai filled it out handing it to Mia who told her she'd look it over and call her tomorrow and walked out of the office. She glanced back at the young man in the arm chair and couldn't believe it.

She walked up to him "Digger?"

He looked up "Lorelai what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"I'm up here for my father we insure this Inn"

"I'm here looking for a job"

"A little far from home?" he asked noticing Rory

"I moved"

"Oh" Jason said knowingly as the French man came up to them "Mr. Stiles" he asked

"That's me" he said getting up and shaking the man's hand. "I have to go It was nice talking with you" he aid very formally to Lorelai

"By Digger" she said exiting the Inn

A/N- Okay, so my beta's on vacation so you guys will finally know how much she does for me. The more you review the faster I update so review!


	11. Mrs McCormack

3 months later…

"It's official. I'm in love with a fake gay guy who's twice my age and married." She said, turning off the T.V.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I can't resist it; he's just so damn sexy."

"You know what happens every time you watch that show."

"I can't help it if my goals consist of saving up to by the new B-52's album and being the next Mrs. McCormack."

"Aw Jeez."

"It's not my fault. Come on you have to agree with me gay guys are sexy."

"Yeah if I agreed with you I'd be gay."

"Speaking of your sexuality how's Sara what's her face."

"I'm not even gonna comment on that transition."

"So, is it working out? You guys aren't secretly pining for each other while half way across the world?"

"Nope, I'd say we've both moved on. Apart from a few calls just to see how everything's holding up we really haven't talked."

"Sure that's what every one said before flying out to Canada to meet her."

"What am I gonna do play "In Your Eyes" on a boom box and tell her she just never got my letters?"

"Hey if it worked for Cusack."

"Now you're comparing me to a guy who never quite got out of his Surfer dude phase?"

"I can't help it if the only words in his vocabulary are 'Man' and 'Whoa'"

"Whoa….." he said, mocking her. "Your like totally gonna be late."

"What?" she said looking at her watch. "Whoa, your totally right."

"See ya later alligator."

"In a while crocodile." she said, walking out the door with Rory in her arms.

Lorelai walked into the Inn to find Mia looking for her.

"Hey." Lorelai said putting Rory in a play pen.

"Oh, Lorelai. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Good talk or bad talk?"

"Good Talk."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"These past 3 months, you've been doing great here at the Inn."

"And?" Lorelai asked, glad she knew this was a 'Good Talk.'

"Michel is going to be leaving us for a few months."

"Why?"

"He's going on tour with Wicked."

"Oh, that's Michel for you."

"So, I thought you might consider being our new desk clerk for the 6 month touring period."

"I'd love to."

"You'd have to work more hours but the pay is better and it'd be easier to watch Rory."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"You just said that."

"I'd Love to."

"Okay, well Michel's leaving in about an hour so I'd go get a tour of the general front desk area before he leaves."

"Yeah, I'd Love to."

Jason walks in the newly finished diner and sits down at the counter.

"What can I get ya?" Luke asks with his pad and pen ready.

"Just a coffee."

"Comin right up." Luke said pulling a mug out from under the counter.

"So, do you know a girl named Lorelai? I think she's living around here. She's about 16-17 brown hair."

"Why?"

"Why, because I'd like to talk to her."

"Why?"

"What do you care?"

"I just want to know why you want to talk to her." Luke said getting defensive.

"We were friends in high school. Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"It doesn't matter." Luke said pouring his coffee into a to-go cup instead. "That's 75 cents."

Jason put 3 quarters on the table took his coffee and walked out letting the bells ding above the door.

A/N- Yeah, I know it's been a while I've been busy with school work. Yes, I wasn't thinking when I made Rory crawl last chapter sorry to all who know when kids first start to crawl. Yes, I know Will & Grace did not exist in the 80's but what can I say I just watched the show. So, that's about it oh and if you don't review I'm gonna cry.


	12. Kirk Gleason and Mint Oreos

"Hey Lorelai?" Luke asked handing her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna move?"

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be giving Liz a share of the house and there's that house for sale on Peach Street and I really don't think I can handle living in my parents house forever."

"Okay let's go check that Peach Street house out." Lorelai said, picking up her bag.

"Now?"

"Sure, why not? The diner's empty. Just put up a 'gone fishing' sign."

Luke locked up the diner and stuck a 'Back in 25' sign on the door and they walked over to Peach Street.

"So this means we'll officially be living together, living together." Lorelai said when they got to the house.

"Yeah I guess it will."

They just stared at the house for a while before Luke said "Babette lives right there. I'll ask to use her phone."

"Okay I'll go check out the back yard."

They left their separate ways, and Luke and Taylor Doose showed up in the backyard 10 minutes later.

"So you wanna see the house?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Luke and Lorelai said in unison.

Taylor gave them a tour of the house. **(A/N which was Lorelai's house but with two extra bedrooms.)**

Lorelai, Luke, and Taylor sat down in the kitchen to discuss cost.

"So, the asking price is $160,000,"

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other.

"We could probably sell your parents house for $220,000."

"We can also rent out a bedroom."

"But can we pull off the loan?"

"I'll be 18 in about 7 months." Luke said disappointed.

"Could Liz co-sign?"

"She doesn't have the best credit history."

"What about your…"

"No." Lorelai said cutting him off.

"Kirk" Luke shouted.

"What?" Lorelai said gaping at him.

"Kirk could co-sign our loan. He just turned 18."

"What makes you think he'll co-sign our loan?"

"Do you know what Kirk's favorite movie is?"

"Strangers on a train?" Lorelai asked.

"No…"

"Good because that'd be really creepy."

"Say Anything."

"Anything."

"No, Say Anything is Kirk's favorite movie."

"Really???"

"Yep." Luke said, nodding his head like he had some brilliant idea.

"Let's go." Lorelai says and runs out of the house.

They come back an hour later with Kirk.

"Okay Taylor let's buy the crap out of this house." Lorelai said setting a box of mint Oreo's on the table.

"What are those for?" Luke asked.

"Have you ever written a contract without mint Oreo's?"

"Have YOU ever written a contract?"

"No, but Oreo's just seemed like a good idea." Lorelai said, pouting.

Kirk grabbed one. "So where do I sign?"

"Here, here, and here." Taylor said, putting x's next to the lines.

Kirk signed the papers and said, "So, wait what is this for again?"

"We're buying a house." Luke said, shocked.

"And soup to put in the house." Lorelai added.

Luke looks at her funnily.

"Whoa. I just realized I thought buying that stereo in 9th grade was a large purchase." Lorelai said.

"I bought a walkman once." Kirk said taking his 6th Oreo.

"Oh and Taylor," Luke said "We want to sell my parents place as soon as possible."

"We can do that."

A/N- Okay So I know buying a house is not that easy. Blah, blah, blah, review blah please review blah, blah, and blah.


End file.
